


Love Paranoia

by Awkwardfanpanda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Ben Solo is a cinnamon bun, Ben Solo is cute and kind and handsome, Ben is a 4th year and so is Poe, Diners., F/M, Fast Cars, Fluff, Freeform, I'll let you read, M/M, No Kylo Ren, One Shot, Poe and Ben are BFFs okay?, Rey and Finn are first years, Rey has a crush!!!!!, Rey is kinda awkies but tries to hide it, Rey still goes to a diner, So many tags, Sports cars, Tame Impala - Freeform, This is authors first time and she is nervous tagging, currents, guess who?, neon lights, so much fluff guys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardfanpanda/pseuds/Awkwardfanpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rey?”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut and pretended to have not heard her name being called, in what her subconscious considered to be the sexiest voice ever.<br/>______________________________________</p><p>Rey is waiting for her bus, which will probably not come. It's also raining and she's cold. But just when she thinks her day can't get worse, a car pulls up next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Paranoia

It was a rainy Tuesday night and Rey had just come out of the diner she ate dinner at. Correction, always ate dinner at, at the same time. She was just like this. “Routine” was her mantra. And according to her “routine”, she was supposed to be home by now. But it was half past ten pm and she was still waiting for the bus.

She let out an irate huff, waiting for the bus that was already 15 minutes late. They hardly ever followed scheduled anyway, which is why Rey despised them. Routine, you know. But, being an almost always broke college student, she had no option but to use the bus.

On top of that, the heavens had cracked open about an hour ago and there were no signs of it closing up. Rey looked forward, where cars zoomed past, their wheels causing the water in the puddles to spray.

The wet road glistened with hazy and distorted reflections of the neon lights that lit up every store and diner in her vicinity, giving it an ethereal appearance. Though usually garish, they looked nice right now. Like, bright eye shadow in hues of blue and pink and green that graced the eyes of the model in the Lancome billboard.

The blaringly loud screech of a car horn broke her out of her reverie and she took a look at her watch, which caused her to let out an exasperated sigh. She really couldn’t wait any longer. She had an early class tomorrow and if she didn’t get to bed like, right now, there wasn’t a chance that she would be able to get up the next morning. But there was no other option.

So, she just stood there, rubbing her arms, and trying her best to ward off the chilly breeze. She looked around her and tried to take in her surroundings. The only thing she could do right now since she didn’t have a book and her phone was out of charge.

The traffic light on her right changed to a bright red and the cars came to a halt. Rey closed her eyes and rubbed them, trying to ward off the sleep that threatened to take over her. Just as she opened her eyes again, a sleek black Starkiller XIV pulled up next to where she was standing.

“Holy fuck.” She cursed under her breath, eyes gliding across the smooth exterior of the car.

Just then, the windows rolled down, revealing the driver who just happened to be someone Rey had the opportunity to meet. And share classes with. And argue with. And dream about, to be honest.

Inside, with a hand resting on the steering wheel, Ben Solo leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the pop rock vibes of Tame Impala’s ‘Love Paranoia’ softly flow through the car.

He opened his eyes and looked towards her direction.

Rey immediately looked down at the long dead phone in her palm and acted completely engrossed, just hoping that the above mentioned person wouldn’t look at her. But, as luck would have it, she soon heard a car door open and shut and a deep, dulcet voice calling out

“Rey?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and pretended to have not heard her name being called, in what her subconscious considered to be the sexiest voice ever.

“Rey.”

She slowly lifted her eyes up and looked at the man who her brain considered to be the hottest man alive. Putting on a mask of nonchalance, she said

“Oh, *ahem* Hi, Ben . Didn’t see you there.”

“Really? I kind of thought otherwise.” He said, a smirk tinting his voice.

“No, no. I was waiting for the um...the bus, yeah.”

“Well, by the looks of it “, he says leaning to look at the bus schedule, “your bus is half an hour late. And,” looking at her again, “I’m pretty sure if you wait any longer, tomorrow the college is going to be missing a student.”

“Well, hah, I- I hope not.” Rey almost croaked the words out, her throat suddenly dry.

“C’mon, get in, I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh my god, no!’, Rey practically shouts, and then promptly shuts up.

Ben crinkles his eyebrows and says, “If I didn’t know any better, and I don’t, I’d think you were still angry with me for that argument that day.”

“Well, I am but...” she murmurs, and hears a burst of laughter from Ben .

“Oh force, why are you making this harder for me?” Rey thinks to herself and clearing her throat, replies

“But, I’m pretty sure the bus will be coming anytime soon, so I’ll just wait. Thank you, though.”

“Rey,” he says, tone slightly deeper and serious, “it’s raining like hell and you’re going to get sick. So, just get in the front seat alright?”

“Solo, I...” Rey tries to argue but the realization of the concern he has for just hits her like a truck and she gives in.

Picking up her backpack, she nudges past the tall and muscled body of Ben Solo and plops down on the front seat.

Moments later, Ben enters the car and starts the engine.

The car moves like the wind and Rey being the overly obsessed car fanatic, suppresses a moan. This is a car she only dreamed about being in. She imagines what would happen if she did moan, and lets out a little giggle at the thought.

“Something funny, Kenobi?” Ben glimpses at her, a quizzical look in his eyes.

She looks at him, with twinkling ones and says, “Nothing at all.”

“Well, something’s wrong. Or you know, you’re just a retard. I’m kind of leaning towards the latter here.” He teases her.

“Hey!”Rey responds, mock offended. And it’s only then she realizes that Ben is so comfortable to be with.

Since the day that she saw him, laughing with Poe and running a hand through his hair, Rey knew that she was done for. And being a fool, avoided talking to him and watched his every move, under the pretence that maybe she’d spot something that would repel her and make her silly crush go away. But, hell no.

What Rey did end up realizing was that Ben Solo is a really good person. And with no option left, she had a slightly, okay fully, deliberate argument with him with the hopes that he would be annoyed with her and then, knowing that the object of her affection hated her, she would no longer be attracted to him. But, he remained unfazed and so did her heart.

 

They laughed and bantered the entire way till he reached her apartment.

“There you go.” Ben says quietly, stopping the car.

“Hey, how do you know where I live?’, Rey asks playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

“Okay, who recently moved into your apartment?”Ben asks, opening his seatbelt and turning his head towards her.

“Poe....ooohhh, right. I get it now.”

Ben chuckles and says, “Yeah, I’ve been here a couple of times. You were never here though. I kinda hoped to see you.” His eyes slightly widen when he realizes what he said.

His words make Rey’s brain stop and heart skip a beat. Her cheeks redden and getting out of the car she says,

“Well, I hope I see you the next time you come here then. Bye Ben and thank you for the ride.” She smiles warmly at him and turns to walk inside when she’s stopped by a hesitant call of her name.

“Rey, umm..., here.” He says handing her a piece of paper with numbers hastily scribbled on it. “My number, just in case the bus is late again. Or if you want someone to talk to.”

Pushing down the feelings that are suddenly bubbling up inside her, Rey accepts the piece of paper.

“I’ll keep this close.”

She bids him goodbye again and walks inside her apartment, hoping with all her heart that Poe and Finn are in because she can't wait to tell them what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reylo fanfiction and I didn't have a beta reader either so, please forgive me if there are any mistakes and if the characters seem a little OOC. Considering the amount of Reylo fluff I've read I thought writing this would be easy but, it really really wasn't. A clap for all those great writers out there.
> 
> I also wanted to talk about the several troll fanfictions that keep cropping up now and then. They seem like a normal fanfiction but when opened, have a sentence or two insulting the ship and often the shippers. This is incredibly frustrating for all. So, I just wanted to share that I've noticed that most of these troll fanfics have a very vague title and little to no summary with basic tags. So, when looking for fanfiction, if you see such works, be weary. Not all of them might be this way but most of them are. I hope this helps all Reylo shippers and readers. 
> 
> I hope you like this and kindly comment below. Criticism is appreciated. Also, how awesome is Tame Impala!? :D
> 
> PS: Find me on tumblr at - pulloutcouchcookie.tumblr.com


End file.
